


如何释放压力

by Verocca



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Physical Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Stress Relief, i dont know what im writing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocca/pseuds/Verocca
Summary: Brett最近感覺壓力很大。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	如何释放压力

**Author's Note:**

> *brett/eddy  
> *暴力場景描寫有  
> *ooc

「今天过得怎么样？」Eddy接过Brett手里的包，挂在门边上的衣架上。「厂家那边有谈拢吗？」

「没有。」Brett把车钥匙扔进鞋柜的抽屉里。「那边说要再等一星期。」

「供货商呢？」

「约了下周一开会。」

「代理？」

「也是下周一开会。」

Brett把鞋子扔到鞋架底下，其中一只撞到鞋架的柱子弹了回来，他没心情弯腰去捡，把它踢到一旁就进了门。Eddy蹲下去帮他放好鞋子，从背后追上Brett，把比他稍矮的丈夫搂进怀里。

「公关有回信吗？」

「我发了邮件沟通，还没回。」

Eddy沉默了一瞬。

「累吗？」

「不算累，就是压力大。」Eddy略高的体温让Brett感觉有些闷热，他推开Eddy的手臂，穿过客厅去餐桌上寻找可以吃的东西。

「今天下午去华人超市，顺便买了这个…」Eddy从打到保温档的烤箱里拿出热烘烘的菠萝包，从冰箱里摸出来一块冰黄油塞在里面。「喏，你喜欢吃的。」

Brett接过来，菠萝包滚烫的温度透过包装纸传到他的指尖，柔软的面包就像Eddy的身体一样在他手指的压力下陷进一个坑。他甚至没记得抬头对那个带着一脸期待看着他的Eddy说声道谢，便自顾自地咬进轻盈绵密的面包，皱着眉头咀嚼着。

「抱歉，今天没有做新鲜的饭菜…你忙了一天，不能让你回来再辛苦烧饭做菜了。」Eddy帮Brett擦掉嘴角的面包屑，又曲起指节去揉他皱成一团的眉心。「放轻松，事情会好起来的，吃完饭要不要练…」

「你今天过的怎么样？」Brett打断了Eddy的话。「和剪辑君那边做完数据了吗？」

Eddy有一瞬的惊讶，Brett平时从不打断他说话，看来他今天真的不在状态。这个时候Eddy更要格外的温柔，他龇着他的兔牙对Brett笑，他知道他最喜欢看他这样的笑容。

「做完了，订阅增长率高得惊人，视频存留比也不错。」Eddy去掰Brett捏着面包的手指。「别这么用力捏，面包都要瘪掉了。」

「行，总算是有点好消息。」Brett继续皱着眉头咀嚼嘴里的面包，菠萝包被他掐出来一个深坑，即使松开手指也弹不回去。「唉，现在这个局势真的很难办…」

「焦虑也没用，时间会治愈一切的。」Eddy笑着去牵Brett的手，一双亮晶晶的眼睛眨巴着，在镜片后面溢出满满的笑意。「现在的问题是，你想怎么释放压力？」

Brett把最后一口面包塞进嘴里，包装纸被粗鲁地揉皱成一团投向垃圾桶，却在撞击到垃圾桶的边缘时弹了出来。Brett略带不耐烦地仰头长叹一口气，弯腰要去捡，却被Eddy抢先了一步捡起来扔进了垃圾桶。Eddy穿着他们的灰色棉质运动裤，弯腰时的翘臀在Brett眼前晃了一下，两个浑圆的圆弧把运动裤绷得紧紧的，露出内裤边的痕迹。

Brett上手摸了一把，手指像是掐进菠萝包那样掐进Eddy臀部的软肉，引得Eddy撅着屁股发出一声惨叫。他回过头来嗔怪地看着Brett，又若有所思地眨巴眨巴眼睛，把右手的食指塞进齿间咬住。

Brett知道他这个表情肯定又是在想鬼点子，也知道自己的态度不好，但是他决心要耍小孩子脾气，站着等他给自己一个台阶下。

Eddy就这么弯着腰把屁股翘得老高。「那你…想不想揍点什么东西？」

「想。」

/

Brett坐在床沿，腿上趴着光着屁股的Eddy。

Brett抬起手，Eddy立刻自觉地揪起一角床单塞进嘴里叼着，闭上眼睛等待第一击。第一下一般都是最疼的，臀瓣上的痛觉神经在掌心击打在臀肉时被唤醒，大吵大闹地顺着中枢神经传入大脑。Eddy试图在脑海里复制之前体验过的痛觉，脸部皱成一团，回想着之前他是怎么在疼痛里找到快感的，不自觉地把屁股翘得老高。

「我还没打，怕成这样？」Brett见他怕得像只被人抓住的小兔子，脸上终于带上了点自从回家起就没出现过的笑容。「当我的沙包没做好觉悟？」

「唔…不是…」Eddy吐出嘴里的床单想要辩解，话刚出口却变成了高亢的呻吟。「啊——！」

「啪」的响声回荡在卧室里，一同共振的还有Eddy急促的喘息声。

「疼！」Eddy张着嘴喘气，臀瓣顺着剧烈的喘息不断夹紧，如同有独立意识一样的两团软肉在Brett大腿上放松又绷紧。Eddy疼得只顾着张嘴呻吟，大量分泌的透明唾液顺着嘴角流下来，滴在床单上濡湿了一片布料。Brett把左手伸进他嘴里搅他湿润的舌头，满房间「咕啾咕啾」的水声，右手像揉面团似的揉捏Eddy的臀肉，在痛感过后给他一点快感的甜头尝尝。他感觉到Eddy的性器一下就兴奋起来，抵在他大腿上，硬硬烫烫的一根。

Brett稍微抬了抬左边大腿，Eddy知道他在给自己的勃起让出更多空间，于是红着脸吞吐起口中的手指，模仿着口交的动作对那两根白皙的手指又吸又舔，一个深喉把带着点凉意的指尖咽到喉尖，用自己的体温捂热Brett微凉的手指。

Brett不作声，Eddy知道他还在生闷气，工作上的压力肯定不是打一下他的屁股就能解决的事情，虽然他自信他弹软多汁的屁股在别的时候能解决许多问题。他背过手去摸Brett揉他屁股的手，但Brett随即抽离开，Eddy知道游戏开始了。

「主人，我想数数。」不等Brett开口，Eddy已经知道他想要什么，主动在这个游戏里从来不是件坏事。他把眼镜摘掉，伸长手臂放在一边的床头柜上。「请告诉我您想要我数到几？」

「数到9。大声。」

第一下随即落在Eddy的臀部，但有了先前那次的铺垫，Eddy并没有感到很痛。

「一！」他大声喊，余光看到Brett抬起手准备下一次击打。

「二！」心电感应被用在这种地方，Eddy几乎是和Brett的动作同步喊出了计数。同样是拜铺垫那次击打所赐，Eddy只是感到臀瓣上火辣辣的，但是痛觉迟迟没有传来。

但他知道，就像夏夜的雷声总是迟于闪电，痛觉总是慢快感一步而来。

他咬着牙承接下第三次，赶在撕心裂肺的前两次痛觉裹挟着第三次更加肆虐的疼痛来临之前，在吐出一口气的尽头喊出了「三」。

随即便是一股火焰顺着脊柱烧断理智的线，铺天盖地的黑暗笼罩在Eddy眼前，他大张着嘴呼吸，恢复视觉的一瞬间，眼泪「吧嗒」一声掉在地毯上，洇出一个深色的印记，像身后传来的疼痛一样越晕越大。他知道Brett没有手下留情，他也不想要Brett手下留情：疼痛就是疼痛，苦涩得令人神志清醒，它不值得用怜悯之心冲淡，只应该用隐忍的爱意调制出一杯猩红色的桃色风暴。

Eddy趴在Brett的大腿上，因疼痛而挺直脊背，两只手臂曲起握紧床单一角，像只在暴风雨里穿行的雨燕。他不像高尔基的雨燕那样渴求更加猛烈的暴风雨，要和它搏斗；他希望暴风雨折磨他、毁坏他，折断他的翅膀、拔掉他的飞羽，但他用残破的羽翼骑在风口上，乘着风继续向高空飞去，乌云顶上有耀眼的阳光。

Eddy察觉到不该出现在这个游戏里的东西，但是他还没来得及提起，Brett的手掌已经再一次狠狠地砸在他的臀瓣上。他哀嚎出声，一边念着「四」一边咬紧牙关、大颗的眼泪从紧闭的双眼里滴下来，像大颗的雨点。他的脸涨成痛苦的红色，性器硬得发麻，臀肉不自觉地想要绞紧，逃避这过分的折磨。

Eddy泪眼朦胧地抬起头，用尽最后一点力气抬手去摸Brett的颈侧，在他的肩颈交界处来回抚摸了两下。这是他们约定好的暂停信号，游戏暂时终止，那个Brett又回来了，他垂下头去捧Eddy的脸，瞪大眼睛问他有没有事。

Eddy的兔牙在唇间龇出来，他脸上还挂着好几道泪痕，但是却对Brett笑得灿烂。

「嘿宝贝…」他有气无力地上下摸Brett的胸口，试图用掌心的体温安抚对方。「宝贝，打我的时候把戒指摘掉好不好？」

「抱歉。」Brett看他这幅样子气就消了一半，本来他对于暂停游戏这件事有些恼火，他心里的压力还没有完全被释放出来。他喜欢这个游戏里掌握主动权，让Eddy在被毁坏的边缘摇摇欲坠，却又像抓住救命稻草一样，对施虐的Brett感恩戴德。如果生活里的事情不顺心，Brett知道至少回家以后还有那个对他全心全意信赖的Eddy，愿意把全部的感官托付给他，心悦诚服地跟着他疯，在出格的边缘急刹车，把生活的压力抛进欲望的沟壑。

但是他的目的永远不是伤害Eddy。他知道两个人的极限在哪里，游戏规则也牢记于心。游戏的快感来自于尊重规则的同时最大程度地利用规则，社会上不被允许的行事方式在游戏里是被默许的发泄，这就是为什么二人都如此为此着迷。游戏里的Brett和那个好丈夫Brett不是一个人，也不应该是一个人，于是他取下戒指，放在胸前的口袋里。

「跟我说话。」Brett命令道，Eddy随即收起抚摸他的手臂，恢复之前的姿势。游戏重新开始，但是Eddy知道下半场的Brett和上半场的心态已经截然不同了。

「我今天…也很忙，唔…」臀部还是传来灼烧的痛感，仿佛长出第二颗心脏一样一跳一跳地疼。Eddy吞了口口水，平复狂乱而沉重的心跳，梗着嗓子继续他的陈述。「有很多事…没办法自己作出决定，别人又帮不了我，很无助…」

「五！」钝痛再次传来，Eddy揪紧Brett的裤腿，他感觉到Brett手上的力气轻了一些，大概是看到自己臀部红肿的掌痕心软了。但是Eddy不要他的怜悯，他想要好好地挨一顿打，在哭号中交出自己身体全部的掌控权，在尖叫里抛却所有的烦恼。「…我今天好几次都好想哭，把嗓子叫哑，但是…」

「啪！」没等Eddy说完，Brett的手掌就再次狠狠地扇在他的臀部。他知道Eddy这是在说他手下留情，好心的怜悯被无情地推开，那他只能收回这份人情，更加用力地惩罚趴在他大腿上、一脸陶醉地承受着痛感的Eddy。掌心击打在被反复摧残得高高肿起的左边臀瓣上，在肿得最高处狠狠扇下去，那里脆弱的皮肤立即诚实地把所有的痛觉反馈到Eddy的痛觉中枢。他从喊哑的嗓子里挤出一声变了调的哭喊，尾音上扬，因为他感觉到身侧有一根滚烫的柱体正隔着两层布料顶着他的腰。他悄悄地回头看Brett，那个人的表情还是一如既往地空白，但是Eddy知道他正在这场绝对的力量控制中逐渐找回自我，高昂的性欲就是最好的证明。他要更加取悦他，抛弃自己的羞耻感，只有这样这场游戏才能达到双赢的局面。

「六！主人兴奋起来了，我也好兴奋！」他大声赞美着Brett，被疼痛模糊的听觉里勉强辨别出Brett一声充满情欲的深呼吸，而他自己也为自己这种毫无羞耻的言语而感到奇异的快感，他听起来完全就是个放浪的玩物。先前脸上的泪痕干掉了，带走皮肤的温度，颤栗的指尖也是如同被抽离掉生命一样冰冷，Eddy现在全身的温度都集中在他那两瓣剧烈颤抖的臀瓣上。他的身体熟练地从痛感中觉醒过来，知道等待着他的将会是暴风雨过后的快感，后穴兴奋地缩紧又张开，肠道里大量分泌着肠液，假使这时后穴被扩张，里面肯定湿得能滴出水来，还会「咕啾咕啾」地响。 他张大嘴呻吟，毫不掩饰他的期待和情欲，充血的性器在Brett身上蹭来蹭去试图获得更多快感。「唔…啊哈…揍我！主人！让我哭出来！我想哭出来！」

「你这——」Brett咬紧牙关，憋住一句脏话咒骂Eddy，已经开始有些疼痛的手掌再次甩在Eddy弹软的臀肉上，激起一层肉浪。Eddy挺直脊背、向后仰起头，身体蹦成一根紧绷的弦，疼痛带动整根弦的共振，他开始浑身颤抖起来，这是他开始体验到大量性快感的标志。

「七！」他大声回应，整个人的感官都麻木了，只能感觉到下半身酸麻的快感和肿胀的囊袋里呼之欲出的一股精液，在争先恐后地向性器顶端涌。每次Brett揍他屁股，他的囊袋都会臌胀起来，像两个灌满水的气球，沉甸甸地垂在他的腿间。他流汗了，刘海被汗水粘在前额，有一些流进他大张的唇瓣间，咸咸的，像是那次他在海里游泳、被海浪淹没过头顶时慌乱吞下的海水。他几乎痛得忘了说话，快感又让他只想咬着下唇在Brett身上磨蹭，但是他还是记得他的职责，这场游戏事关他另一半的心理健康。

「主人今天辛苦了，我有没有让您觉得舒服一些？」他哽咽着说完这个句子，疼痛边缘没来得及落下的一大滴眼泪终于在羞耻心的推动下滑出了眼眶。他看起来糟透了——赤裸的身上没有血色，只有臀肉红肿、后穴翁张，还有那根诚实的性器抵在主人的大腿上；他哭得满脸泪痕，眼角鼻头都是红的，嘴角挂着来不及咽下的口水，红润湿软的唇瓣被唾液刷得晶亮，还不停地吐出取悦的话语。「事业不顺心的话主人请多惩罚我，我是您的，我喜欢被您控制…」

第八下如期而至，甚至力道里更多了几分驰骋的暴虐。Eddy不叫了，只是哭，一边掉眼泪一边小心翼翼地平衡着自己的声音。「八…」

还剩最后一下，Brett其实已经完全消去了先前内心的压力，现在控制他的只有纯粹的控制欲和占有欲，他决心要把Eddy弄坏，即使他自己的手也疼痛到难以复加。他不给Eddy喘息的时间，当他看到Eddy依旧在忠诚地与他对话想要取悦他，多汁的唇瓣翁张刚说出「主人好开心，我也好开心…」时，他的手掌猛地抬高，而后在空气中快速划过发出「嗡」的气流声，嘴角裂出一个有些狂乱的笑容。Eddy被这一下打得整个身体都向前冲了半截，喑哑的喉咙喊不出声音，Brett低下头去听，才听见他藏在吐息之下、拼命努力发音的那个「九」。

Brett刚要抬手去安抚Eddy的后背，就被一股莫名的力量按倒在床上，眼镜飞到一旁的地上，Eddy集结起全身力气从正面撞过来，发疯似的啃他的唇瓣。两个人抱成一团滚到床中央，Eddy起身跪在床上，Brett赶紧向后退，像脱壳一样褪掉自己的裤子，性器在空气中前后乱弹。他把自己靠在枕头堆上找了个舒服的位置，张开双臂让Eddy爬到他身上，Eddy用骑在他腿上的姿势，扶着他肩膀就心急地想向下坐。

「不用东西？」

「不用，你打的太用力，我后面湿得像个婊子。」Eddy在急切的呼吸间回答，眼泪还是不停地往下掉，心跳飙升到一百三，他快忍不住了。Brett的性器顶端黏糊糊的全是前液，圆润的柱头毫无阻力地撑开红肿的后穴，肠液迅速接上润滑的下一棒，滚烫黏滑的液体包裹着性器往深处送。那根性器顺利地被Eddy吃到底，在前列腺上猛的一蹭，所有的肠肉便全部吸上来，紧紧地绞着Brett的阴茎，括约肌箍住性器的底端，Eddy四肢一颤，双臂本能地环住Brett的脖子，心脏漏掉一拍，仰着头迎来了第一次高潮。他从嘶哑的喉咙里挤出两声哼叫，从后腰开始大幅度颤抖，蔓延到全身，像个称职的飞机杯，要用自己的抖动从Brett的性器里逼出那股浓稠的精液。这是飞机杯与男性雄风的战斗，Eddy只靠屁股就来了一次干性高潮，但是Brett暂时还没有要射的迹象。

「高潮完了没？」Brett伸手去揉Eddy的胸肉，上面两个褐色的小点引得他张嘴去啃咬。他吃得用力，鼻尖摁在Eddy的胸前，另一只手去揉后面又肿又烫的臀瓣，从Eddy嗓子里逼出一声吃痛的喘息。刚刚高潮完放松的臀肉又突然紧张起来，想要夹住Brett的手不让他乱摸，奈何卡在Eddy屁股里的那根东西像一支杠杆，把两片臀瓣撬得大张。

「痛！呃啊——！」Eddy高潮完舍不得放开怀里的丈夫，但身后的疼痛又让他担心起自己精心保养的挺翘臀部，臀部是他身上最诱人的部位，他可是花了功夫练出这颗让人着迷的水蜜桃。「老公！别掐！疼！」

Brett听他被逼出了求饶才会喊的称呼，慢悠悠地松开手，伸出食指顺着湿漉漉的臀缝向下摸，摸了一圈他被撑得光滑的括约肌，继续向下进发，打着圈按摩着肿胀的会阴。Eddy被他按摩得舒服，仰着头一边淫叫，一边给高潮过后的自己顺气儿。他的穴已经被调教得很熟，不一会儿就知道轻柔又勾人地夹里面插着的阴茎，但是见Brett只是低着头吃他的乳头，他于是骑在Brett身上动了动，可那人还是没有要抽插起来的意思。

Eddy知道Brett是怕伤了自己，等他不应期过，也等他屁股不那么疼。可是他穴里已经痒起来，于是他低头捧起Brett的脸，讨好地去亲他丈夫有些干燥的唇瓣。两个人交换了一个绵长而悠闲的吻，两根舌头像黏在一起似的在唇齿间慢慢地搅，Eddy的唾液流进低处的Brett嘴里，他还故意一边亲一边夹后穴，Brett的性器在他的后穴里一跳一跳地回应。

亲完了Brett抬头对Eddy好整以暇地笑，依然是没有身下的动作，光彩照人的笑颜里带点眼神中的狡黠。Eddy身体里的血液终于想起来要从他的屁股回到他的脸上，红晕上涌，他在这场性事里第一次感觉到了害羞。他脸上的痘痘都被衬成粉红色，嗓子里软糯糯地哼，不愿意开口要那些令他脸红心跳但又能让他高潮迭起的东西。

但是没办法，他的后穴开始有意见，大幅度地吸里面那根Eddy Chen专属的按摩棒，他的身体在性欲面前开始抗议他不堪一提的面子。

「哼…还觉得压力大的话…就用力干我啊？」Eddy嘴硬地上下挪动腰肢，在柱头碾过那一点时浑身兴奋地颤抖，但是这远远不够，他想要Brett配合他的动作，给他更多的撞击。「你打完我就够了？可是我还不够…」

「瞎扯。」Brett翻了个白眼。「换个姿势，现在这个姿势不方便我动。」

Eddy心领神会地从他腿上爬下来，在床垫上躺平，自己掰开双腿，Brett爬到他腿间再次操进那个湿润的穴，顶到最深处还不忘侧头亲亲Eddy的脚踝。

「那我就直接冲刺了？」Brett问，他身上还好好地穿着高领T恤，和光裸的Eddy形成鲜明的对比。他习惯性地拍拍左胸，感觉到胸前口袋里的硬物，于是摸出戒指套回无名指上。

Eddy看着他的动作，龇着兔牙笑得甜丝丝，勾着他T恤的衣角帮他脱了个干净，终于如愿以偿地和他肌肤相亲。Brett开始身下的动作，逐渐加快抽插的频率，房间里只剩下两个人沉重的喘息声。游戏过后的性爱总是来之不易，没有人愿意用言语破坏这一刻的温存，只有低低的喘息声和轻吼，还有床垫「嘎吱嘎吱」的响声在给他们伴奏。熟悉的高潮逐渐逼近，Brett皱起眉头，Eddy向后仰起头绷紧脖颈，最后在两个人的低吼和身体几乎同步的颤抖里Brett把精液全部灌进Eddy的后穴，两具汗津津的身体贴合在一起，狂乱的心跳在胸腔里奏出交响曲的高潮。

Eddy帮Brett把碎发别在耳后，把他搂进怀里亲。Brett像是小猫一样窝进比他年幼一岁的Eddy怀里，哼哼唧唧地发泄自己的情绪。

「还觉得压力大吗？」Eddy靠在他耳边柔声问。

哼，他那副可爱的样子，谁还能在他的床上记得生活里的烦心事？

Brett把脸埋进Eddy的胸前，用额前的头发在他身上乱蹭。

「我没多大事，倒是你，屁股还痛吗？我去找药给你擦？」

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 請大家用kudos砸死我（做夢  
> 點梗、催更、意見建議大歡迎！  
> go follow me on ins: twoset_vv


End file.
